The Unacceptable
by CarsasaAllakay
Summary: Rocky's harbouring a secret crush. This "crush" is not just on anyone. Rocky is in love with Logan. Yes, Logan. Her best friend's step brother. Eventually, they start dating and when CeCe finds out, all hell breaks loose. CeCe hates the idea of her best friend dating her step brother. Absolutely hates it. So much so, that she will do anything-ANYTHING- to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Rocky Blue was an assiduous, persistent adolescent. Even so, she had unwittingly fallen for the wrong guy. Defiantly. This guy wasn't any stereotypical bad boy, he was her best friend's brother. Well, STEP brother.

Rocky sighed emphatically, clearly distraught, and relaxed into the corduroy sofa in the Jone's apartment. Just then, as Rocky reached for her orange juice on the side table, the front door opened and CeCe walked in, followed by Logan.

"Hey Rocky! How is it going? Was Flynn behaved?" CeCe asked while simultaneously making herself a sandwich. Just as Rocky was about to give her an answer, she got involuntary distracted as Logan breezed passed her, failing to acknowledge her presence.

"He looks so cute in his adorable trademark beanies" she thought to herself. "Make me a sandwich please sissy, I'm starving!" Logan commanded. "Give me a BREAK Little Scooter. I'm never going to be doing ANYTHING for you! Please get that through your head!" CeCe spat while getting some juice from the fridge.

Suddenly, Flynn came running into the kitchen with nothing other than a pack of frozen bacon. "Bacon. Cook it!" Flynn screeched with audacity.

In response, his sister rolled her eyes and shook her head, walking away. Meanwhile, Rocky was lost in her own little world.

"I find that so adorable that Logan calls her "sissy". It means he cares about her! Pet names are a way of showing affection!" Rocky proceeded to stretch out on the couch and use her arms as a pillow, then continued to have a conversation with herself, or rather the Logan in her mindset.

"If we started dating, I wonder what his pet-name for me would be? Schnukums? Pooky? Honeybunny maybe?"Rocky gave a love-sick sigh, closed her eyes and began conversing with herself. "Hi hunnybunny, I would love it If you accepted these roses!" "Sure babe of course I'll accept them!" "Come here! I want to give my beautiful girlfriend a smoochy" Rocky giggled and kissed the pillow next to her, assuming it was Logan.

"ROCKY!?" Rocky bolted upright and blushed a brilliant tamato red.

"I-I-" Rocky stuttered and hid her face in her hands. CeCe's expression immediately changed from weirded out and confused to sympathetic and understanding.

Rocky felt her red hair tickling her face as her best friend gave her a nudge. Rocky groaned in embarrassment.

"Rocky, look at me, I understand what your going through and I want to help." "You do!?" Rocky asked, now sitting up, staring at CeCe with rapt attention. CeCe cupped the brunette's face in her petite hands. "Of course I do, Rocky. I'm your best friend. I'll always want to help you and your so easy to figure out". CeCe chuckled.

"Your like an open book! So, let's get to the point here!" CeCe stated. Rocky's eyes widened, suddenly nervous, about what CeCe was going to say.

"You like someone!" CeCe squealed, playfully nudging Rocky in the side. "Ow!" Rocky clutched her side, feigning injury. "Oh give me a Break Rocky!" CeCe giggled, and continued to interrogate her best friend about her crush.

"So, who is he!?" CeCe asked questioningly. Upon getting no response from Rocky, who found any place to look but directly at CeCe, she decided to guess. "It's Deuce isn't it!? OMG! You like Deuce! Mr. eyebrow!" CeCe began to have a laugh attack.

Rocky started to think it was useless to object so all she did was frown. When CeCe finally stopped blabbering Rocky was able to defend herself.

"I do NOT like Deuce, but I do like someone. Just not him.

Rocky gave the red-head a sly smile. CeCe mimicked her friend's expression while saying: "who then!?" "Someone." She replied mysteriously.

"Rocky!" CeCe whined, "tell me!" she yelled, while gripping the poor girl's shoulders and shaking her. "CeCe!" Rocky impersonated, "No!"

While she said this, Rocky glanced over at Logan, giving him a small smile which he surprisingly returned.

CeCe noticed Logan staring and proceeded to give her vexatious step brother a lecture.

"Buzz off! Will you Little Scooter?

The adults are trying to have a conversation here!"

As she said that, she gestured between her and Rocky. "You too, Flynn!" she added, while giving them a dismissive hand gesture.

They obeyed, but before reluctantly exiting the room, Logan stuck his tongue out at CeCe.

Surprisingly though, as he turned to Rocky he gave her a wink and mouthed: "See you at work tomorrow!"

Rocky sighed with content and turned back to CeCe, adjusting her position on the couch as they continued the never ending conversation about her love life.


	2. Chapter 2

CeCe was dubiously aware of Logan's late shift at "Bob's Kabobs" that night, which made Rocky's heart soar. Her best friend had graciously offered to come along but Rocky shook her head, saying she needed some time alone to think. She was lying to her best friend but found that she, surprisingly, didn't care.

Her future boyfriend was on the line. Rocky squealed with jubilation causing CeCe to lookup from her magazine, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Excited about work are we?"CeCe asked, amused.

"Yea!" Rocky answered as if it were true, which it was

. CeCe rolled her eyes and turned back to her magazine with a chuckle. The brunette exhaled with relief and grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter.

Slinging it over her shoulder, Rocky said goodbye to CeCe, who was engrossed in an article, and strolled out the door.

* * *

Upon arriving at the kiosk in the food court, "namely Bob's Kabobs", she went straight to the back were the "kitchen" was located and suited up.

After sticking a kabob hat on her head, she fluffed her curls. You can never be to careful, she had to look perfect.

As she was intently examining her reflection in a spoon, she didn't take notice of a body coming her way, carrying a tray of food. Logan too, was lost in his thoughts, and didn't see Rocky come in. So he was surprised when his body collided with her's: causing both of them to fall forward.

"Ugh" Rocky moaned, slightly disoriented as her head hit his.

Logan, realizing what just happened, was quick to apologize. "Rocky! I'm so sorry!"

He proceeded to help her stand up straight and continued to explain himself sheepishly.

"I didn't hear you come in. I was busy prepping the vegetables.

"It's ok Logan."

As if to prove her point, Rocky looked up at him and smiled. "Your very dedicated to your job I see." Rocky said teasingly.

Logan blushed ferociously and looked away. "Naw, I just thought it would be easier if stuff was already prepared."He replied modestly.

"Whatever you say" Rocky told him, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

Logan chuckled, happy with the topic of conversation or more specifically, that she was talking to him.

There was silence for a couple minutes as neither of them had the urge to continue talking, both in their own world.

* * *

**_(A/N: Bold= Logan and Underline= Rocky)_**

_"He looks so cute in his uniform, so dedicated. I like a guy that can hold his own."_

_**"Her smile is just so adorable, I hope I can bring it out more often. The fact that she has drive is the most attractive thing about her. Women who know what they want, I love that."**_

_"He has a dimple, oh god, I love dimples."_

_**"Her legs though, damn. I guess dancing really works for her. And what I wouldn't give to stroke that perfect waterfall she calls her hair. Kiss those soft looking lips..."**_

_"He doesn't even know how bad I want to pull his face to mine and kiss him, right here, right now. Run my fingers through his angelic head of hair..._

_**"She has no idea...**__."_

_"He has absolutely no idea... So oblivious..._.

_**"Oh god Logan, she's staring at you! Say something!"**_ He chastised himself.

* * *

Logan cleared his throat making Rocky snap back to reality.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asked, eyeing the faraway expression in her chocolate eyes.

"What were YOU thinking about?" Rocky asked, blatantly refusing to give herself away.

"You first." Logan said with a wink.

"No YOU first!" Rocky pleaded.

"How about we say what it was at the same time" he suggested.

"Good idea" Rocky agreed.

Both Rocky and Logan took a deep breath, and looked around the food court. It was empty as a desert. Barren and only the few tumbleweeds.

Logan broke the silence, becoming cowardice.

"It's so pointless to have a shift at this time of night. I mean, who's going to buy a kabob at 9:00!" Logan wondered aloud.

Rocky smirked at him and laughed suddenly. "That's exactly what I've been saying!"

Logan smiled too, happy that he succeeded in making her laugh. Rocky's laugh faded abruptly and she looked away.

"So, what were you thinking about? The same thing you are now perhaps?" Logan gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Maybe..." Rocky trailed off, unable to say anymore without giving herself away.

"Let's try that simultaneous thing again" Logan said.

"Ooh! He has amazing vernacular, what a turn on" Rocky mused and looked into his eyes, which made her weak in the knees.

"Ok, ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Rocky replied and took a deep breath, as did Logan.

* * *

"YOU".

That one word held in the air for a long time. It's 3 letters thick with buried feelings.

The pair were silent for a minute letting what was just said, sink in.

Rocky gasped, not actually believing she just said that.

She was supposed to lie! She mentally slapped herself.

Wait, he said the same thing! So that means, he was thinking about me? Or it could mean..."

Before Rocky could finish her thorough analyzation of what Logan may or may not have said, she felt a pair of lips urgently come in contact with her's .

She gasped again, surprised, but kissed back after a beat.

"I'm kissing Logan! For real!" was the one thought that played in her head.

"I can't believe I'm kissing her! Kissing Rocky has been my fantasy ever since I met her. Logan smiled as he relieved that day.

"I was first attracted to her when she had finally beat "Stactapus" and had jumped for joy, accidentally ruining the proposal. Her looks were just an added bonus as she is beautiful. I don't know why I became attracted to her at that moment but I did."

He smiled into the kiss as did Rocky. He took this as an "ok" to take it to the next level.

With one fluid motion Logan grabbed her waist and Rocky wrapped her legs around him. He lifted her up onto the counter and Rocky urgently pulled him closer, using her legs. Logan was thrusted into the counter with the force of her tug but could care less. Logan bit her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Rocky obliged and parted her lips slightly. Logan inserted his tongue in her mouth and played with her tonsils. Rocky did the same with him, making them both moan slightly.

* * *

The pair was captivated with each other and in the heat of the moment took complete disregard of their surroundings.

Thus, failing to notice a specific red headed teenager walking towards them. "Rocky, I came to visit you and maybe- " CeCe stopped short, aghast at what she saw before her.

"OH MY GOD!" CeCe yelled, clearly disgusted.

Rocky, despite being in her pleasured trance, recognized the voice immediately and was jilted. In a moment of pure terror, Rocky bit down on the tongue in her mouth, hard.

"OW!" Logan yelped in her mouth.

Rocky detached her lips from his, which was not appreciated by Logan, whom could care less about CeCe standing there.

"Sorry babe." She responded, distractedly.

She then realized what she had said and began to back pedal. "I mean Logan."

"It's ok Rocks" Logan smiled and patted her shoulder.

He leaned towards her and glared at CeCe whispering: "we'll continue this later." Rocky smiled slightly, even in her state of stupor, and gave him a wink.

Through this exchange, CeCe's eyes never left Rocky and as Rocky turned to look at her, she scowled, clearly angry.

Rocky gulped and prepared herself for the worst. CeCe gestured to the door,

"We'll finish this at home." She said, her tone clipped.

Rocky, trying to make light of the situation, giggled.

" You sound just like my mother."

CeCe, in no mood to joke around, frowned and just shook her head.

"Wait until Ty hears about your little escapade missy" she whispered sibilantly, which sent shivers down Rocky's spine.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Just so you guys know, this story is set a few months AFTER the Wedding-that actually happened for the sake of my story. I'm sorry for a slow update but to make it up to you i posted 2 chapters this time! So this is Chapter 3. Enjoy! Xx)**

* * *

Logan watched from afar as a vexed CeCe dragged an evidently distraught Rocky towards the mall's front entrance.

He sighed and dragged a wrinkled hand, scrutinized from the hours of dishes, through his brown locks.

If he hadn't just jumped on her like that, maybe they wouldn't have been caught tonight.

Maybe they could still be laughing, working side by side, having food fights, and of course: stealing sacred puppies when nobody's looking.

Those precious moments between the two, have been ripped apart, lit on fire, crumpled up, and thrown in the trash.

The unspoken words embedded in the intense, sincerity of each and every glance, have been smudged: now illegible even to the eyes of perfect vision.

As far as Cece and Ty were concerned, Logan and Rocky were broken up. More so, ripped apart, by the people that have dysfunctional love for them.

To Logan, that logistic seemed unfair, confusing, and plain, well, stupid. He had let Rocky slip from his grasp once. There was no way in hell he was going to let it happen again.

He had finally, it seemed, gained her respect and trust. With those things came a flirtatious love.

A love he wasn't going to let die. A love he wasn't ready to let go.

With many motivational thoughts swimming in his head, Logan found the strength to push himself from his slouched position and into a soldier stance.

He was going to meet with CeCe and Ty and solicit their views, preferably to change them.

* * *

"Ty! You can't just do this to me! Us!" Rocky fumed as she paced around the room.

"Yes, Rocky honey, we can. It's for your own good" CeCe grabbed the brunette by the shoulders to stop her from moving furioso.

In response, Rocky just huffed and stomped her feet like a five year old not getting her way.

"CeCe, you don't understand! I love Logan and I'm positive he loves me! The feelings we have are mutual.

"Raquel Oprah Blue! You are a naive and young child. You don't know what love is." Ty chastised.

"Yea!? And you do!? Mr. Old Country wannabe!" Rocky scoffed.

"Leave Tinka out of this! This is about you and Logan! You are not allowed to see him again!" Ty finished.

"Are we CLEAR!? He's bad news! You have to understand Rocky! I'm begging you! Ok!?" CeCe pleaded.

In response, Rocky rolled her eyes and glared at the angered red head in front of her.

"My brain can't possibly comprehend what it is that you are saying because, frankly, how untrue it is!

CeCe, he's your step brother! You can't be so quick to judge!" Rocky seethed.

"And you can!? I don't get it!

I mean, one minute you practically lobe him, and then you "love" him the next?"

She shook her head, disapprovingly mystified.

* * *

Rocky looked at her best friend with a mix of rage and sympathy.

"First of all, the word your looking for is loathe, and second your just jealous!"

"And why is that!? Because I don't have a freeloader of a boyfriend!? Who will obviously take advantage of you and your intellect!?"

Rocky was silenced for a moment, but recovered quickly.

"No! You know what CeCe!? You don't know shit about what Logan and I have!" Rocky yelled.

"He has helped me in ways you aren't capable of!" She continued.

He helped me find a reason to live." Rocky silently thundered.

For a minute, CeCe looked crestfallen, confused. Then her expression drastically changed.

Her solemn frown was superseded by a degrading scowl and her eyes turned from a glassy finish to a steely exterior.

Without saying a word, CeCe slowly approached Rocky and slapped her: straight across the face.

A tear formed in the corner of Rocky's eye and she felt it slice her cheek, rosy from the heat of the argument.

CeCe tried to meet her friend's eye, to express her sudden remorse but Rocky proceeded to turn away hastily and place a hand on her swelling cheek.

From the force of delivery, Rocky knew perfectly well that was not a slap-swear.

That was the real thing.

That was what one person did to the other in attempt to express hatred.

That was the one thing Rocky and CeCe, as best friends, swore to never do unless they actually meant it.

Ty watched as CeCe tried to reach out to Rocky but all Rocky did was pry her arm free of her grip.

CeCe reeled back, disappointed and remorseful.

"Rocky..." Ty trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Rocky retaliated by clenching her fist and taking off running down the hallway and out the door.

All CeCe and Ty could do was stare and watch her go, left to wonder about what was left unsaid.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story takes place a month AFTER the wedding-that happened-for the sake of my story. just so there is no confusion. If you go back and reread the 1st paragraph of chapter 3, you will notice there is an extended metaphor throughout it. If you can guess what it is your name will be featured as an OC in future chapters! So, i strongly encourage you to go back and take a look! PM me your guesses! Good Luck! Anyway, here's Chapter 4 of "The Unacceptable", enjoy! Xx**

* * *

CeCe collapsed on the sofa, emotionally drained.

She had been waiting for the longest time for Rocky to call back.

After the numerous times of calling and getting the damn dial tone and monotonous voice mail she had finally given up.

CeCe shut her eyes tightly and let a couple tears fall.

In seconds, copious tears began to flow, gliding down her cheeks in bridling amounts.

Her best friend had ran away, all because of her.

Pulling her red locks off of her sticky face, Cece glanced out the window, watching as the rain poured down with hinderance.

Immediately she feared for Rocky's well being. A brutal storm was said to hit Chicago any time now. If she was in fact still out there, she could get hurt.

CeCe shivered, and not just because of the icy temperature in the apartment.

Just then, oblivious to his sister's melancholy state, Flynn burst into the room.

"CeCe! Where is Logan's prized beanie? You didn't steal it again did you?".

He groaned in annoyance.

"I want to wear it to my friend's party tonight!"

When he got no response, he began to wonder.

"CeCe?" he asked, his tone softening.

All that could be heard was a muffled sob. Then another of increasing volume.

Flynn made his way to were the sobs sounded and upon seeing his sister curled up on the couch, he gasped.

"Hey, what's wrong Cece?" he asked as he sat beside her.

For a brief moment, CeCe looked up at him: her eyes full of tears, the sparkle gone.

Before Flynn could guess the cause of her discontent, Cece buried her face in the pillow once again.

Surmising Rocky was the reason she was mourning, Flynn began to awkwardly rub her back. He had seen his mom do that once and it seemed to do the trick then.

"Don't worry Cec, she's your best friend. She will come back to you. She always does".

CeCe had displayed no sign movement; her head still buried in the sofa cushion: muffling her cries of pain.

Flynn moved on to stroke her hair, whispering soothing words.

"Rocky's a smart, independent, and strong girl. She knows how to get home. She loves you and always will, even if it doesn't seem like it right now. Take a deep breath and relax, she's fine, I know she is.

Flynn bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"Don't stress. Nothing can break up the Musketeers. I know that for a fact. Go to sleep princess, and I will be back soon. I love you, and remember, so does Rocky."

With that, Flynn stood up and walked out the door, going to the party. After she was sure her brother had left, the slam of the door a signal of his action, CeCe lifted up her head and wiped away her tears.

Then, for the first time in what seemed like days, she smiled. Flynn was right.

* * *

Rocky slowed her sprint to a jog and began panting hard.

She lifted her hands to her head and wrung her hair out, freeing it of its unneeded moisture.

Rocky took shelter inside a local coffee shop and proceeded to order an extra hot chai tea latte.

As she sat down in a seat, she looked outside.

The chilling rain reminded her of the day her and Logan had their first sacred encounter. It was a couple weeks before the wedding.

* * *

_Rocky wiped the crumpled note with her shirt for the hundredth time. Despite her best efforts, her stupid tear drops always seemed to display themselves, smudging the words of reason. _

_She then stood up, flew from her window and began scaling the fire scape. Upon reaching the window to her best friend's apartment it began to pour. For the past hour it had been sprinkling sporadically so this was fully expected. _

_Rocky began to pull at the window. It didn't budge. _

_"Great, just great" she thought._

_ "Now I'm locked out and getting soaked."_

_A__fter a couple more tries, she resorted to knocking on the window. Now, she knew that nobody would answer, as the Jones family was on vacation. Besides that fact, she figured it was worth a try._

_She was just about to give up when she saw a body move from the kitchen, towards the window. She recognized him, his brown hair and trademark beanies. _

_She just couldn't place his name. She watched as he opened the window and ushered her inside._

_ Taking his hand, she pulled herself through the window. Upon setting foot on the carpet, she began to express her gratitude._

_ "Thank you..." She trailed off and looked into his eyes, examining his sharp features, trying to remember his name._

_ He noticed her confused expression and helped her out. _

_"Logan" the boy supplied, smiling. _

_"Logan" she repeated, mimicking him._

_ Rocky offered him her hand. "I'm Rocky, I live upstairs and happen to be CeCe's best friend." She introduced herself__. _

_"Good to meet you Rocky. Would you like to sit in the kitchen? I can make you some hot coco? You look cold." _

_Logan observed. Rocky giggled. _

_"Yea, I'm kind of cold. That would be great, thanks." _

_Rocky moved past Logan Into the kitchen, not noticing she dropped the paper she had been holding. Logan though, had noticed and retrieved it from the ground._

_ "Rocky, I think you dropped this!" Logan told her. _

_At this point, Logan had made it into the kitchen and was standing beside the brunette. "Thanks Logan, just give me a second to boil the water." _

_As she said this, Rocky opened the cupboard and took out the kettle. When Rocky became occupied with the hot chocolate, Logan took it upon himself to unfold the note. _

_When he finished reading it, his eyes widened and he gasped._

_"Rocky.." Logan took a cautious step towards the brunette who was slaving over the hot coco._

_ Rocky turned suddenly, realizing what was in his hand. Her face paled immediately._

_ "Logan.." She trailed off, unsure of what to say. _

_Logan didn't speak for he couldn't trust himself. He was afraid to cry, in fear for Rocky. _

_So instead, he turned the letter around in his hands and showed it to her. _

_She began to weep softly and came a bit closer to him, looking for comfort. _

_It was Logan who closed the gap between them as their foreheads were now touching._

_ Rocky looked away, embarrassed. Knowing she wasn't one to shy away from confrontation, Logan proceeded to pull her chin up with his thumb and forced her to look at him. _

_"Rocky..." He looked into her eyes, feeling himself break inside as he watched them well with tears. _

_It was weird, but he felt like they had this unspoken connection, from the minute they first laid eyes on each other. That's how it was for him anyway. _

_Hence the feeling of someone stabbing him in the gut, as he saw her this unhappy._

_ "Rocky, you are a smart, independent, talented and beautiful girl. We all feel like giving up at one point or another- I get that- but people who love and support you can help you get through the rough patches. Trust me." _

_Rocky didn't know why, but she had this overwhelming urge that made her want to trust him- wholeheartedly._

_ "Do me a favour though?" Logan asked. _

_Rocky nodded, still looking at him with worried eyes. _

_"Before you do anything drastic, please, come to me first. I will always be here to help". _

_Rocky nodded solemnly. To conclude his speech, Logan pressed his lips to her forehead, soft and assuring. _

_He grasped her hand and began tracing circles on her wrist as he took a step back. _

_"Remember that" he finished, dropping her hand. _

_"I will" she promised._

_ As if to prove her point, she ripped up the note and stuffed its remnants in her jacket pocket. Logan gave her a triumphant smile, which she shyly returned._

_ Then, for the remaining of the afternoon, they sat and drank the hot chocolate: conversing about random things and watched as the rain danced in the trees._

* * *

Rocky sighed, overwhelmed with a feeling of longing, and awoke from her reverie.

She proceeded to down the rest of her chai and head back to her house. No way was she going to CeCe's after what went down earlier that day.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's chapter 4! R&R please and don't forget to PM me your guesses regarding the extended metaphor in Chapter 3!** **XX,** **CarsasaAllakay**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A big thank you to smilinginthedark! You are the sweetest!You have no idea how happy your review made me when I saw it in my inbox! Reviews like your's are the one's I strive for. Just seeing that people are reading and enjoying my story makes me extremely happy! I'm still aghast actually! I never expected your generous review and I'm so happy you are loving my story! That's all I want. That's the reason i write. To entertain people while appeasing myself. I love to write. I'm glad people are appreciating my work. It's a good feeling! So, because of your overwhelming generosity, you will be mentioned later in my story as an OC! Just PM me your name etc. (as much as you feel comfortable giving). That concludes my long Author's Note so, without further ado: Chapter 5 of "The Unacceptable"**

* * *

Rocky briefly nodded in Tinka's direction as she entered the house and stomped up the stairs.

"Rocky!" Tinka warned, "I wouldn't go-" The loud whisper of a door opening, in an urgent fashion, cut her off.

"In there" Tinka added quietly to herself.

"Raquel Oprah Blue! How dare you run off like that!? You scared me to death, you know that!?"

Ty ranted. "What choice did I have, huh!? Stay in the toxic environment of my home!? Yeah, no thanks!"Rocky fired back, anger surging through her veins.

Just then, a faraway voice came from down stairs. "Ty! I'm leaving! Ok? See you later babe!" Tinka called. "Wait! Hold up!" The sound of footsteps coming her way reverberated off the walls of the, otherwise silent, house.

Upon reaching Tinka, Ty quickly kissed her cheek.

"Baby, I need a favour. Can you PLEASE, for the love of all that is good, talk some sense into my incompetent sister?"He asked, desperation sounding in his voice.

Tinka sighed and reluctantly agreed. Both Ty and his significant other proceeded up the plush stairs to were Rocky waited.

Standing in front of a crushed looking Rocky and a mad looking Ty, Tinka was conflicted.

In a few moments, she finally made her decision regarding what she was going to say.

"Ty..." Tinka started , "two people who love each other that much should be together. Just like you and me."

She gave her boyfriend a knowing glance and squeezed his arm.

"People didn't like the idea of us being together at first, but they eventually warmed up to it. Give it time, maybe Logan isn't such a bad guy"

Out the corner of his eye, he saw his baby sister's face light up like a Christmas tree: that sparkle retuned to her eyes and her lips formed a smile.

"Thanks Tinka! Rocky said and gave her a hug.

Tinka, surprised by her sudden change of persona, awkwardly hugged her back.

"Your welcome" She replied.

Finally Ty gave in. "Ok, fine. He gets one chance. You hear me? One. And that's it."

As she heard this, Rocky began to jump for joy.

"Thanks so much, I love you bro!" She squealed, before running out the door.

"Well that went well" Tinka observed, watching the ecstatic brunette run down the stairs.

"Your telling me," Ty echoed.

Although, truthfully, he still didn't trust Logan for many unknown reasons. He was perplexed as to why Rocky had to love HIM.

"Why not Gunther?"

"Wow, did I JUST say that?" Ty mumbled to himself.

"I believe you just did" Tinka narrowed her eyes and slapped his arm- HARD.

"OW! Precious cargo here babe!" Ty whined, rubbing his bruising arm.

"Wimp." Tinka murmured.

As it turns out Ty Blue has the ears of an elephant and picked up on the insult.

He began to tickle her as a punishment for his mistreatment.

"Stop! Ty that tickles you evil villain!" Tinka screeched giggling.

"Huh? I'm an evil villain eh?" Ty whispered, egging her on.

"Yes! Yes you are!" Tinka responded through a fit of giggles.

* * *

Rocky began to get tired but was too preoccupied to , right in front of her, was the love of her life.

She could practically taste the cologne on his neck, feel the cotton of his shirt, and the mint of his breath.

Rocky took one more giant stride, and jumped: her long legs latching onto his torso like a baby koala.

Before he knew what was happening, she latched her arms around his neck and pulled herself into him.

"Baby, I missed you, so much" she mumbled, taking in a mouthful of cotton.

"Holy Zam! Rocky, sweetheart, you scared the shit out of me!" He scolded softly.

"But I still love you." He added wrapping his arms protectively around her.

They stayed in that silhouette for a moment, conspicuous to the public, in a forcefield of love.

They were untouchable. Nobody could ruin them now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so.. Chapter 6 of "The Unacceptable!" I was thinking about giving my chapters titles. So, in honour of the events in this chapter, I will name it: ****_"Pain Comes Before Pleasure"_**** Happy Reading! xx**

* * *

Soon after, Logan set her down and just stared at her, admiring her beauty. He couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were pink and her hair askew. "Baby, did you run all the way here?" He asked her. She gave him a look that said "what gave it away?" "Your cheeks are rosy, that's all" Logan told her. "Yes, I had to see you and tell you that..." "A worried expression appeared across Logan's face. Rocky, on cloud nine, was too happy to notice. "Ty finally accepted our relationship!" She screamed. Logan grinned and picked her up, spinning her around. "That's great news!" He cried and kissed her.

Once she was put safely on the ground, Rocky nudged her boyfriend. "I guess this calls for a celebration huh?" She asked coyly, and began slowly peeling her scarf off her neck. "I sure think so" Logan agreed, reaching to rid her of the scarf.

Rocky pranced toward him and licked her finger. She proceeded to trace around his lips, making him shiver. Giving her a seductive once over, Logan grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Let's finish this at my place". He whispered; his soft, icy breath tickling her ear. She nodded and took her hand in his. As Logan intwined their fingers, Rocky, with sneaky maneuvers, stole the beanie off of his head and placed it on hers.

"Face it honey, it looks much sexier on me" Rocky proclaimed, her voice teasing. Logan gulped, completely and utterly, turned on. "It d-does" he stuttered.

Without warning, Rocky yanked her hand away from his and took off running. "Rocky!" Logan called, "where are you going?" Rocky didn't respond, she just ran. Her adrenaline rush was supplied by a feeling of lust. Turning a sharp corner, Rocky ran to the first house on the left and stopped.

Seconds later, Logan caught up with her and walked up the porch steps. "Have you been stalking me? How did you know this was my house?" He asked. "Oh Sweetheart", Rocky clucked her tongue," I have my ways." With a wink, she climbed the steps to meet him.

"Now, open this damn door or I may just have to rip your clothes off. Right here, right now." He raised his eyebrow. "Zam! When did you become so rash Raquel?" Her boyfriend questioned with mock surprise. Rocky giggled as Logan did as he was told.

Logan pulled on her arm with gentle urgency and led her to his bedroom. "Ah, so this is were the magic happens" Rocky reasoned, and splayed out on his bed. "Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast missy!" Logan teasingly chastised and beckoned her towards him. Rocky obeyed, and Logan began slowly undoing her top. She did the same, and soon they were both sans clothing, besides the undergarments.

For a minute they said nothing and let their eyes speak for themselves. After awhile, Logan broke the sexual tension, but only slightly. Miss Blue, I would like to preform a full body scan, and for that to be possible you have to remove all your clothing."Logan eyed her bra. "All of it" he said mischievously, a sly smile playing on his lips. "Yes, doctor" Rocky giggled, playing along.

After a couple minutes of fumbling with straps and belt loops they crawled onto the bed. As Logan positioned himself over her, he glanced at her expression. It was one of unsure jubilation. "Rocky? Are you sure?" He asked. The silence that hung in the air was unbearable, but he was willing to wait: If that was what she wanted. "Yes" she answered, her voice confident.

Within a few minutes, Rocky's breaths became laboured and ragged, as did Logan's. The pain they both felt was not futile as it translated into pleasure. After a final scream from Rocky, they both collapsed onto the bed.

Logan snaked his arms around his girlfriend's naked body and Rocky locked her legs around his. The silence that encompassed the couple was of exhilaration. Both of them were afraid to speak, because if they did, the spell would be broken.

* * *

**A/N: So, I tried. I hope you Rogan fans are happy with how this chapter turned out! Was the "special moment" up to expectations? I didn't want to have to change my rating so I kept it pretty mild. Feel free to PM me your thoughts! Oh,and one more thing, if you think they are too young to be doing that I understand but I felt like it was about the timing And with Ty seeming to accept their relationship it was an occasion. So that's how I see it. If I get 3 PM/Reviews by later tonight I will update once more today. If not, you guys will be forced to wait until Wednesday! Or thursday depending! xx, Carsasaallakay**


	7. Tolerance Is A Form Of Forgiveness

**A/N Ok, here's Chapter 7 of "The Unacceptable" Now, please bare with me, things are about to get interesting! :) I know this is a bit slow to begin with but the next chapter is were it all starts! this has just been the introduction. Now Ch.7 titled: ****_"Tolerance Is A Form of Forgiveness"_**

* * *

CeCe paced around the room, seriously freaking. Rocky hadn't came home yet and still hasn't called back"

Wringing her hands, she craned her neck to check the time. '8:30' the green numbers pronounced, luminous against the black microwave.

"Were the hell IS she?" CeCe distractedly combed her fiery hair with her hand, biting her lip.

Without warning, another round of tears began to fall, the saltiness overbearing. Grabbing the cordless phone from the charger, she dialled the all to familiar number once again. As the voicemail trilled with displaced cheeriness, CeCe's breath became shaky.

She had to sit down. Closing her eyes, she massaged her temples and attempted to get comfy on the couch, but to no avail. She was just too restless. Just as CeCe began to start her spasmodic pacing once again, the door came open revealing a teenager with brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Rocky! Thank god you came back! I missed you!"

Rocky just stood there, making no effort to move.

CeCe took an eager step towards her best friend and began speaking rapidly.

"I'm really, really sorry about slapping you, you know I didn't mean it and I love you so much and if it makes you happy, you and Logan can be together! I'll give you my blessing! Anything to make you happy!" CeCe apologized tremendously, all in one breath.

Rocky's expression remained emotionless as she watched the extroverted red-head with careful eyes.

Eventually, her lips twitched, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

"Ok, I forgive you!" Rocky burst, her smile growing in size.

Relived, CeCe ran towards her friend but not taking the time to move her slippers, that lay in the middle of the floor, away. So, as expected, she tripped. Flying through the air, CeCe let out a high pitch squeal. Rocky opened her arms, breaking her fall. Rocky looked down into the girl's mocha eyes and giggled, as did she.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Rocky."She told her.

"No problem Cec, that's what bestie's are for, right?"

At that remark, CeCe's eyes lit up.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

"Of course. Your my "teenie meenie" and I love you."

CeCe smiled and turned to give her a hug.

"I love you too R"CeCe responded.

When they broke apart, CeCe noticed the visible glow Rocky possessed. To her, she looked happy, happier than CeCe had ever seen her.

"I wonder what that's about" CeCe thought to herself.

Before she could ask, Rocky had already made her way to the window.

"Were are you going? Why don't you just stay over?" CeCe offered.

Rocky pouted saying, "I wish I could but my parents want me home".

Now, that was partly true as her parents DID expect her home. It was just she wanted to make it there before they started asking was covering for her while she was out with Logan.

CeCe mirrored her expression, giving in.

"Ok, well see you tomorrow" she said.

"Right." Rocky confirmed, sneaking out the window and across the fire escape.

The brunette gave CeCe a wave before ducking into her house. CeCe waved back, but Rocky was long gone.

Happily sighing, CeCe skipped over to the couch and turned on the T.V.

* * *

"Sorry it's so late Ty, I was over at CeCe's" Rocky justified.

"It's ok Rocky, I'm just glad to see you happy" he smiled.

"So, how was your night?" He asked.

Rocky, unaware that she was blushing, answered: "it was good, we... Saw a movie." she decided.

"Your blushing! Did he try and kiss you!?"Ty asked, with sudden realization.

"He was a perfect gentlemen. Don't worry bro. Rocky told him, tactfully avoiding the question.

"Good" Ty responded, evidently satisfied.

"Are mom and dad home yet?" Rocky asked her brother.

"No, looks like there just pulling up now" Ty observed, gesturing to the window were a car was pulling in.

Rocky nodded. "Well, I'm beat, I think I'm head to head to bed. See you tomorrow"

Rocky said, making her way down the hall to her room.

"Goodnight, love you."Ty called.

"Night, you too!"Rocky replied as she closed her door.

That's it.

Ty did love his little sister, so much.

He would do anything to keep her safe from the world, or more importantly, boys.

"If Logan as so much lays a finger on her, his chances with Rocky will be terminated" Ty thought to himself, turning off the light.

* * *

**A/N: Again, please bare with me, the next chapter is were it starts to get good! I know were I'm going with this and I know you won't be disappointed! Please PM me your thoughts/predictions! I'd love to hear what you think CeCe and Ty's true feelings are regarding Rocky and Logan's deepening relationship! Xx, Carsasaallakay**


	8. The Stage of Distraction

**A/N: Finally! Chapter 9 of "The Unacceptable" is up! Sorry I took so long to update, I apologize profusely for that. I've just been swamped with a lot of things to do at the moment so I was unable to find the time to write. It's not terribly long and I'm sorry for that. Also, i probably won't be able to update until Friday or Saturday night as I am quite busy up until then. If i had my way, I would be able to write all day every day, with no distractions but sadly I'm not able to. To make it up to you, let's play a little game called 'Guess Me!' Get it? Instead of 'Guess Who!'? HAHA. Anyway, Today's question is: How old am I? I want to see how old my readers think I am! Just for fun! P.M me your answer to this question. One person= 1 guess. If somebody gets it correct, I will reward them with a special prize. This 'prize' is undetermined at the moment. Also, if somebody does in fact get it correct, and you guys take the time to answer my question, the next chapter will be a really long one! i promise! That means getting down to the juicy stuff! The meat of the story. To be honest, I don't know if you are all ready for it! Ha Ha just kidding. It will be one hell of a story though, I can promise you that. Xx, Carsasallakay **

* * *

_When reaching over to grab a handful of jellybeans, Rocky's face flushed as she felt a hand gently bump hers._

_ "Sorry" she mumbled, although not at fault. _

_"S'ok" Logan responded, nervously stringing his words together. _

_He built up enough courage to look into her eyes, and in doing so noticed the purple circles beneath them. She looked like she hadn't slept._

_ "Rocky are you ok?" Logan asked, touching her shoulder. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine. why?" Rocky answered, curious as to why he'd ask such a question. _

_"You just look tired" he observed.__Just then Rocky yawned, proving his point exactly._

_ At this, Logan laughed, _

_"See?" Rocky giggled with him, admitting she didn't get much sleep the night before._

_ Turning back to the screen, both her and him continued their Grey's Anatomy marathon. Recently, Rocky had found out that Logan also loved Grey's. As CeCe refused to watch it with her, claiming it was too gory, she had been watching it with Logan, which she enjoyed. _

_Against her will, Rocky's eyelids began to droop, just as Alex and made an incision: beginning surgery on the patient's stomach. Logan took notice of this and decided to be gentlemanly .  
_

_"Here, rest your head on my shoulder" he offered. _

_"You sure?" Rocky asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes._

_ "Positive. If you fall asleep I'll be sure to wake you before CeCe comes in. She'll just have to deal with my friends being here from time to time. After all, it is now my house as well. _

_"Well, they are married so technically it is" Rocky seconded. _

_Logan made a sour face, clearly not ecstatic about living with CeCe. _

_"My dad said I could have our house when I turn 17" Logan brightened as he said this. _

_"17? You have to be at least 18 to move out. Right?" Rocky, for the first time, looked genuinely puzzled._

_ "well, he trusts me. Plus, he said he'd pay for what I couldn't cover. I work part time every day at Bob's Kabobs so, what he has to pay shouldn't be too much" He reasoned. _

_"Right," Rocky shrugged, not up to getting into the specifics. _

_She let her head fall onto Logan's shoulder and closed her eyes. Logan glanced at his shoulder, smiling slightly at the sight. The beautiful girl who lay on his shoulder began to snore softly; signalling she was fast asleep. Logan bent over to kiss her on the forehead, hoping she wouldn't wake up. Rocky stirred slightly, her lips forming a smile. In her semi-conscious state she was well aware about the kiss- and liked it__._

_ Rocky snuggled back into the crook of his neck and Logan stroked her hair, listening for her breathing to become heavy once again. When Logan was sure she was asleep, he turned the T.V down and just sat in silence, chuckling to himself as Rocky mumbled his name in her sleep. _

_Just then, making Logan jump slightly, the door opened and CeCe flounced in. She was adorned in a purple tank top and dark wash skinny jeans, shopping bags dangling from her wrists. In a state of panic, Logan accidentally elbowed Rocky in the head. Rocky bolted upright, reacting violently. "What the heck was that for Logan?" She asked, punching him in the arm. Logan's eyes bulged, gesturing to CeCe standing in the doorway. _

_Quickly, ridding it from the drool, Rocky wiped her mouth. _

_"What did he do this time Rocky? I'm so over him living here! You too?"__CeCe asked, hunting for a specific answer. _

_That answer was yes. _

_Rocky gave Logan a look of pity and whispered "yes"._

_ CeCe flashed her step brother a smug smirk and pulled Rocky by the arm towards her room. _

_Looking back at Logan, Rocky mouthed "sorry" and gave him a look of sadness._

* * *

A flick to her arm awoke Rocky from her day dream.

These reoccurring dreams, that often left her with a sense of longing, only happen when she's bugged by something.

Rocky wanted to tell CeCe about her and Logan's intimate rendezvous. She really did but, despite her indelible want, she couldn't. Not yet.

"Ow! CeCe! What was that for!?"Rocky vociferated as she felt another flick.

CeCe, sick of her friend's distracted behaviour, sighed.

"You were zoned out once again" CeCe stated, her voice oozing with annoyance.

"I thought you were going to help me write this essay!" the fiery-haired girl whined.

"I am CeCe, don't worry" Rocky assured her.

"You were thinking about him again weren't you?" CeCe asked.

"Who?" Rocky replied innocently.

"L-Lo-Log-" CeCe attempted to say her step brother's name but without success.

With every syllable she spoke, came a hyperbolic gagging sound. As if it physically hurt her to say the boy's name.

"Him" CeCe finally said, disgusted.

"NO!" she yelled, becoming defensive.

Suddenly, the door swung open to the apartment, and walked in Georgia, followed by Jeremy and Logan.

"Zam! Getting pretty angry there I see." Logan followed his step mother to were the girls were working, giving his girlfriend a wink.

Rocky gave him a small smile back, fighting the temptation to get up and jump into his arms.

"No"I was just fixing a grammatical error for CeCe." Rocky justified.

To prove her point, the brunette took the computer mouse from the confused hand of her friend.

"See? Comma splice." Rocky turned the laptop around so he could see.

"All better" Rocky said and removed the unnecessary punctuation.

"Whatever you say" Logan sing- songed and proceeded to give her a smirk.

Rocky rolled her eyes jokingly and got back to her homework, just as Logan began unloading the groceries that had been placed onto the counter.

CeCe gave both the teens an analytic once over before shrugging her shoulders and turning back to her work as well.

Or more accurately, her magazine.


	9. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Schools finally out! Exams are done! Yahoo! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It took me awhile to write, actually. I think I'm loosing my touch. I feel like you guys aren't involved with this story. In a sense that, I get no comments of predictions and/or things you want to happen. Is it not entertaining enough? I tried to make this more mysterious-ish. So please, tell your predictions, thoughts, aspirations for the story etc. I want you guys to connect with the story! You catch my drift? One Last thing: after I finish this story, should I write a "Pretty Little Liars" one? I would if people would actually read it! I love the show, it's my favourite so it would be really fun to write!**

**Now, The Unacceptable, Chapter 10. Xx**

* * *

**_~ 2 months later~_**

Rocky gazed into the mirror and fluffed her hair, groaning in annoyance.

"Why won't my hair cooperate today?" she mumbled to herself, slamming the brush onto the dresser. "I give up!" she vociferated, clearly distraught.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, jilting Rocky's pensive yet irrational thoughts.

"Oh god, it's him! I look horrible!" she panicked.

Getting up with hindering reluctance, Rocky answered the door. "Hey baby, you look beautiful." Logan said, upon laying eyes on his girlfriend.

Rocky giggled, twirling around. "You like?" she asked, giving him a wink. "I love" he purred lovingly.

He grabbed her hand in his, tracing a pattern along her knuckles. Rocky closed her eyes, blissful to be in his presence after so long apart.

"I missed you, Logan" Rocky hummed, laying her head against his chest. "I missed you too princess" he replied, beginning to play with her hair.

"Hey!" Rocky yelled teasingly, slapping his hand. "What!?" Logan asked, confused. "My hair took me an hour and a half, don't you dare mess it up" she jokingly chastised.

Logan chuckled sardonically. "Girls" he muttered, letting his hand fall flat.

"We should go" CeCe's probably awaiting our arrival. Rocky looked at her boyfriend, flabbergasted. "CeCe? Waiting. For people. Yea, ok. Sure. More like us waiting on her" Rocky corrected, turning to the mirror once more.

"Ugh! you ruined my hair!" Rocky moaned in dramatical agony. Logan sighed, and reached out to his girlfriend. "Babe, your hair looks great. Now let's GO" he commanded, tugging on her shirt sleeve.

"Fine" Rocky groaned, giving in. She sensed no disingenuous undertone in his declaration, so she followed him out the door.

* * *

"Hey-Hey-Hey" Rocky announced her presence, particularly loud, pulling herself through the window of the Jones' apartment. "WHY did you insist on coming through the window!? There is a perfectly good door we could have used!" Logan pointed out angrily, as he struggled to position himself over the ledge.

Logan, I love you, but you really are such a wuss sometimes" Rocky claimed, laughing. "Yea, Yea" he grumbled, moving over to the couch. Rocky followed suit and sat down beside him.

"Hey guys, I'm just about ready! Deuce should be here soon too!" CeCe's chipper voice rang through the apartment. "See? I told you CeCe would still be getting ready" Rocky observed, rolling her eyes at her friend's expected behaviour.

"Well, that gives us a little time to ourselves" Logan mumbled slyly, acting suave.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. Then her nose. Finally, his lips came in contact with hers, chaste and gentle at first. Then, when Rocky reciprocated, he got greedy. He proceeded to hungrily kiss her jawline. making her softly moan in the process. His lips then found hers again and Rocky reached for him, squeezing a clump of hair in her fist. Logan moaned ecstatically, begging for more. Rocky appeased him rightfully, sticking her tongue into his mouth. Logan did the same; tangling his fingers in her hair, making stressed knots in his haste

"Hey you guys-" CeCe stopped short, rightfully disgusted. "Gross!" She called to them, walking back in the direction she came from. The couple, however, did not seem to notice. Nor did they care.

Once they broke apart, jubilantly out of breath, Logan took out a velvet box from his pocket. Rocky gasped, unable to speak. This was an unnerving experience for her and she wasn't ready. Not for this! She had to stop him.

"Logan!" Rocky yelped, shutting the box with a reverberating slam. Logan was undeterred, despite his girlfriend's reaction. "Rocky! Relax, it's not at all what you think!" he exclaimed, rubbing her thigh affectionately.

He abated his affectionate action, soon after, and opened the box once more. He made no elaborate gestures however, he just said these simple words.

"Rocky will you...accept this promise ring? One day, I will give you the real thing, I swear it. If you accept this ring, it means you agree to be my everything, my forever, and when the time comes, my wife.

In response to Logan's heartfelt spiel, Rocky began to tear up. "Of course Logan", she smiled through the tears. "I accept!" Logan smiled hugely and slid the silver infinity ring onto her finger. "Oh, it's beautiful Logan!" Rocky exclaimed, kissing his lips lightly. "I love it!" she yelped, gingerly stroking the two minuscule diamonds in the middle. "And I love you" Logan replied, pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

"BARF!" a voice squealed from behind. "Butt out, Flynn!" Rocky yelled, although muffled by Logan's lips. "It's not Flynn, Raquel, it's CeCe" the voice sneered, pulling the two of them apart.

Despite the many vexatious objections the couple expressed, CeCe continued. "Really, Logan? Right now? You have poor timing because Rocky and I were just about to go to the mall!" Rocky gasped and Logan looked hurt.

"CeCe!" Rocky scolded. "We were all going to go to the park for a picnic remember?" She slapped her friend's arm, attempting to jog her memory. CeCe grimaced. "Yeah, about that... you see that's why Deuce is coming! So he and Little Scooter here, can do something. Then you and I can go shopping!" CeCe finished in delight.

Rocky stared at her, mouth agape. "Really!? This was your plan the whole time!?" Rocky asked, incredulous. "Well yeah, isn't it genius?" CeCe stated, flipping her hair.

"No, CeCe, it is not. Now, Logan and I", Rocky grabbed her boyfriend's hand, are going on a date. Logan's face lit up upon hearing the change of plans.

"You and Deuce have a fun day ok?" Logan quipped, chuckling as Rocky led him out of the apartment.

CeCe sighed as she called Deuce to cancel."If Logan thinks he's getting away with this, stealing my best friend, he sure as hell has another thing coming" CeCe grumbled to herself.

Getting a bright idea, CeCe clutched the phone and dialled. "Hey babe, is your sister there?" She asked sweetly. "Thanks" CeCe oppressed an evil laugh. She finally got it. She knew how to get rid of Logan, once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: Like? Please send me your predictions. Who was CeCe talking to? How far will she go to get rid of Logan? More Reviews= Fast Update. Simple math people! Xx, CarsasaAllakay**


	10. The Executioner, CeCe Jones

_**A/N: Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy! It's not terribly long, so I'm sorry! I know though, that you will not be disappointed! Xx**_

* * *

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Rocky screeched, laughing with ease."Did you really expect me to just leave it there?" Logan asked, animatedly.

The couple was currently talking about how Logan had stopped, dead in his tracks, to pick up abandoned animal fetes, presumably dog crap. Rocky looked at him, eyes burgeoning. "YES!" she squealed, slapping his arm. "Littering is a legal offence Miss Blue, you could get fined" Logan told her, smiling slightly.

Rocky scoffed, rolling her eyes in amusement. "Is that so?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. A devious smile played on her lips as she bent down and dropped her Starburst wrapper; watching as it fluttered to the ground, blown by the refreshing spring breeze. Logan's eyes bulged, a faux frown contorting his boyish grin.

"Miss Blue, you have just committed an illegal act of criminalization. On behalf of the Chicago Police, I shall arrest you immediately. Rocky smirked as Logan proceeded to grab her hands and hold them behind her back; twisting them in such a way so it gave the impression she was handcuffed.

"NO! You can't do this! I demand to speak to my attorney!" Rocky yelped, feigning hindering resistance. Logan chuckled, resuming to hold her tighter.

"I'm sorry Miss Blue, you leave me no choice" he responded, smirking as she continued to fight against his grip.

This pretentious flirting continued, even as they entered the Jones' apartment building.

* * *

"Yes! ok, perfect! You're a life saver Tinka! Finally there's a use for that stupid voodoo curse of yours. So I'll meet you at Crusty's in 10, depending on when he decides to show up." CeCe rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Hopefully this works. I just have to get him to come down there with me. Maybe Rocky could-"

CeCe stopped talking abruptly, laughs of various pitch serving as a disruption.

"Hello?" CeCe called, confused.

Suddenly, Rocky, hands behind her back, sauntered in; followed by Logan. They were both laughing. "Ok baby, you can let go now" Rocky said, attempting to free herself from Logan's grasp. "Nope" Logan answered, grinning as he gripped her petite wrists tighter.

Rocky's expression became confused but she said nothing. Logan jerked his girlfriend forward, pushing all her weight onto him as he fell towards the sofa. He proceeded to kiss her passionately as Rocky moaned in ecstasy, surrounding to his wish.

Rocky adjusted her position on Logan's lap, kissing him as if her life hung from a precarious thread. As their make out session escalated, CeCe made no attempt, thus far, to interrupt. Now, she was done with it.

"hem hem" CeCe coughed with hyperbolic obnoxiousness. The couple broke apart, red hues creeping about their cheeks.

"Sorry CeCe" They apologized simultaneously, hanging their heads in embarrassment. "You better be" CeCe grumbled, loosing patience.

Her face brightened. "Hey, I have an idea! How about as a valid apology, you two buy me a slice? Let's go to Crusty's!" CeCe exclaimed, sneaking a peek at her phone. She bit her lip, awaiting the preferred answer.

Rocky shrugged as did Logan. "Sure, why not?" "Yes! CeCe said, pumping her fist in the air. The couple looked at her strangely for a minute before exiting the apartment, CeCe in tow.

* * *

Once the group reached Crusty's CeCe began anxiously looking for Tinka. "Where could she be? She told me she would be here!" CeCe thought nervously.

Suddenly, she spotted the blonde; holding a vile of some creative concoction. CeCe's eyes lit up as she dashed over to her, leaving the couple to mull over the menu.

"Tinka! CeCe greeted, enveloping her in a friendly hug. "Hey CeCe" Tinka said. Those two had grown a lot closer as CeCe began dating Gunther; they were friends.

"There over here" CeCe muttered, breaking away and pointing to the couple. "I see" Tinka said, tapping her chin in thought. "What should we do!" CeCe hissed, panicked. "They're coming over here!" She gestured rapidly to the approaching teenagers. "Follow me" Tinka whispered, tugging on CeCe's arm.

"Logan, Rocky!" Tinka greeted animatedly. "I'm so glad you're here!" she continued, giving them both hugs. "You too" Rocky replied, uncertain.

Tinka proceeded to walk towards Rocky, whispering in her ear. Rocky nodded excitedly in response and retreated to the washroom. "Showtime" Tinka said, leaning over in CeCe's direction. CeCe nodded, signalling with a thumbs up.

Tinka began to recite a bunch of mumble jumble in foreign speak as Logan and CeCe commenced the transformation. "It's working!" Tinka cackled, alerting some bystanders and earning some strange looks.

"W-w-what" Logan uttered, feeling around. "Why am I a girl!?" He asked, floored. "I"m Logan!" CeCe squealed happily. "This is going to be great" she claimed, evilly rubbing her hands together. "Oh god dude! don't you do laundry once and a while!? Your shirt smells rank!" CeCe screamed, scrunching her nose in disgust.

* * *

Rocky returned a minute later. "What did I miss?" she asked innocently, although it may as well have been phrased as a sarcastic quip. "Nothing" CeCe, as Logan, said as she grabbed a hold of her hand.

"We're leaving. Let's go." she stated, leaving Rocky perplexed. "But-" she started. "Just come on, I have many things to tell you" CeCe claimed, winking at her. Rocky smiled slightly, obliging.

As CeCe pulled Rocky away from Crusty's, she caught Logan's eye; looking longly in Rocky's direction.

* * *

_**A/N: So there's Chapter 11? 10? I'm not actually sure. If I get a decent amount of reviews I might, emphasis on might, update today again. If I don't I won't be able to again until Monday. So, review! What is CeCe planning to do as Logan? How long can this charade last? Will Logan, as CeCe try to expose the truth to his girlfriend? What about Rocky? Will she figure it out? Xx**_


	11. Not Wasting Time, That One

Rocky set a firm hand on CeCe's knee, still under the impression she was Logan.

"Baby, do you want to watch a movie?"

CeCe remained mute for at least a few minutes before replying, "sure, the Notebook?"

Rocky's eyes lit up at the mention of her favourite movie, which made CeCe smile.

Wordlessly, Rocky scrambled off the couch and tore the DVD from its case, popping it into the player in one fluid motion. "Ready" she proclaimed jubilantly, coming to the couch again. CeCe tried not to visibly cringe as Rocky snuggled into the crook of her neck. This was NOT how best friends sat. Suddenly, she thought of a plan so brilliant it gave her chills. Jerking her head back from Rocky's, CeCe moved to the opposite side of the couch as if she had some deadly disease.

"Logan? Are you ok?" Rocky asked, trying but failing to disguise the evident hurt in her voice.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she replied icily, crossing her arms.

Rocky eyed her perplexedly before reluctantly turning her attention to the movie. They sat in silence throughout the entire movie, and Rocky seemed surprised, and even hurt, that 'Logan' hadn't tried anything.

"Logan.."

Rocky began as the ending credits rolled across the screen. CeCe cut her off though, escalating her plan dramatically.

"You know, CeCe's been a real bitch lately, especially to you."

Rocky stared at her, mouth agape. "I thought we agreed not to talk ill of my best friend and, remember, your step-sister. It's disrespectful and mean."

CeCe grinned despite herself. She knew that was going to be Rocky's exact response and, because of this, she was prepared with an answer.

"Well, things change honey. Deal with it." Rocky gasped. "Oh, and for the record, good luck getting into Stanford because I know about that test you failed the other day." CeCe chuckled demeaningly, winking at her.

Rocky was clearly flustered as she had trouble conjuring a coherent reply, which never happens. As Rocky stuttered, CeCe put a harsh hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" She asked innocently, looking the least bit concerned.

"Yes actually Logan. Something is wrong. Why are you being such a grade A jerk!?"

CeCe put no effort into replying, instead she just shrugged noncommittally. Rocky stood up then, wringing her hands as she gave CeCe a cold stare.

"Does what we did not mean anything to you!?"

A look of honest bewilderment crossed CeCe's features. "What did we do?"

Rocky gasped as the first tear fell gracefully from her eye.

"WHAT DID WE DO!? You can't be serious right now Logan. It was the best minute of my entire life and from what I saw, it was yours too. I never told CeCe, afraid the magic present in that moment would fade the minute I said anything.

And you know what!? I feel terrible about it because we promised. We swore that when one of us lost our virginity, we would not hesitate to tell the other. It was a pact we made freshman year and I told myself I would honour it no matter what. But then you came along and stole my heart... along with everything in between. I love you Logan. I never told CeCe because I was protecting you.

She would beat your head in if she found out I slept with you. That's how it works between us, best friends, sisters. We never hurt one another intentionally but we do hurt others who do. She hated you from the beginning but eventually put up with you because she saw how I felt about you. That's saying a lot. You didn't hurt me, but CeCe being CeCe, would find a way to make it seem like you did.

That was a weak moment of mine, impulsive, but I don't regret it. At all. I loved every second we spent together that day; tangled in the sheets and each other. When we did the deed, I assumed it would make our relationship that much stronger. With Ty fully accepting of us, we just need CeCe on board and I know that will happen eventually.

I love you Logan Hunter and that's all that matters. Not CeCe, Ty, anything, anybody. I love YOU."

As Rocky finally concluded her speech and took a deep breath, she awaited a reaction. CeCe's eyes practically popped out of their sockets as she put it all together.

"YOU SLEPT WITH LOGAN!?" she screamed, incredulous.

Rocky shot her a look of pure confusion, her eyes hard despite the water cumulating at the edges.

"Yes LOGAN, I did have sex with YOU. I remember the exact date too, and time. April 22nd, 2:30 pm." CeCe eyed her weirdly.

"It's a girl thing." Rocky justified with blasé. CeCe nodded, formulating her plan of attack. She knew very well that this is going to kill her. But it had to be done.

"Well that's all very touching sweetheart, but guess what!? You are nothing special to me. Definitely not my first. You're just another slut I banged. That's it. No sentimental value whatsoever. In fact, you're such a whore for believing anything different."

That's all it took.

Just like that, Rocky broke. She fell to the ground in a discombobulated heap, shaking violently.

"We're through bitch, but you should know that I did have fun. Adios!"

CeCe couldn't do it.

She couldn't bring herself to look down; her best friend wallowing in a pile of heartache and self pity.

It was too much.

So, she just turned on her heel, or in this case, converse, and exited the apartment, leaving an innocent girl, now tainted with various emotional scars, to weep alone.


End file.
